(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condenser in which a fluid is evaporated into vapor state on warming, meanwhile the same is condensed into liquid state on cooling, and, particularly, the condensation of distinctly superior performance in comparison with the conventional can be efficiently attained.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, in an electric power plant in which a motive power is generated by heat exchange effected by the circulation of an actuating fluid in vapor state at high temperature, for instance, a heated steam, a chemical plant in which the refining of materials is effected and the like, a condenser of this kind is indispensably employed. However, in most of the heat transferring sections of the conventional condensers customarily used in these various kinds of plants, cylindrical pipes, whose circumferential surfaces are smooth or rough, or which are fitted with fins, are arranged horizontally or vertically in parallel. So that, as for the conventional condensers having heat transferring (heat exchanging) sections constructed as mentioned above, that is, they are fixedly provided with plural cylindrical pipes, it is extremely difficult that any significant improvement of condensation performance in comparison with the conventional is attained, for reasons as follows.
(1) In the above described situation where cylindrical pipes are horizontally arranged, meandering of an actuating fluid is adopted as the flowing mode thereof for attaining a suitable heat exchange between the actuating fluid in vapor state at high temperature and a coolant, so that the pressure loss is increased.
In addition, when the heat exchange is effected, a large amount of actuating fluid condensed in liquid state is deposited on lower halves of horizontally arranged cylindrical pipes through which the coolant is circulated, so that the heat conduction through those lower halves is lowered and hence can hardly contribute to the heat exchange. Consequently, the coefficient of heat transmission is extremely decreased.
(2) In the above described situation where cylindrical pipes are vertically arranged, as the actuating fluid is circulated upwards and downward along a surface on which those pipes are vertically arranged, thick films of actuating fluid condensed in liquid state are deposited on lower halves of those vertically arranged pipes, so that the performance of heat exchange for condensation is extremely deteriorated similarly as mentioned in the above item (1).
(3) As for the conventional condenser having the heat transferring (heat exchanging) section consisting of those pipes as described above, an extremely large number of manufacturing processes and a remarkably high cost are required for manufacturing and installing those heat transferring pipes, as well as for punching a punched partition plate on which those pipes are fitted in the heat exchanging section and for assembling the whole condenser.
(4) Many of heat transferring pipes are fixedly arranged and hence drops of actuating liquid formed on upper pipes drip on lower pipes so that the coefficient of heat transmission for condensation is abruptly lowered.
(5) In place of the above conventional multi-pipe type condenser, a plate type condenser has been recently provided. However, the conventional condenser of this recent type has a remarkably large coefficient of heat transmission in comparison with that of old type, meanwhile the pressure of coolant circulated therethrough is extremely increased.
Consequently, all of conventional condensers of the previously described kinds have various shortcomings respectively in spite of the types thereof and hence cannot efficiently attain the condensation of excellent performance.